Operator services typically use circuit switched based connectivity to provide a voice session from a customer to a customer care agent. Typically operators access back-office systems to resolve customer care problems through a web portal. The web browser platform has evolved to tightly couple signaling and media into the browser, for example a web real-time communication (WebRTC) capable browser to support audio and video media sessions from a browser compatible platform—laptops, tablets, workstations, smartphones, etc.